


Stripperlicious

by psychonekochan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Multi, Phantomhive, Trancy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychonekochan/pseuds/psychonekochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for madeleine-elizabeth on Deviant Art. This fic is loosely based on her artwork entitled "Strippers :B." Ciel becomes a stripper in order to pay off a debt he owes to some shady characters. Very AU. SxC mostly, but other pairings might show up, ranging from softcore to hardcore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripperlicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeleine_elizabeth on Deviant Art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=madeleine_elizabeth+on+Deviant+Art).
  * Inspired by ["Strippers :B"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4443) by madeleine_elizabeth. 



Ciel walked timidly into Club Sin. If he didn’t need to be here, he wouldn’t have, but he needed the money, and he knew he was a fine piece of ass. His clothes were straight out of a hooker’s catalog, figuratively speaking. His short, dark, shiny miniskirt was really the only piece of clothing covering up his body. A monochrome Victorian Gothic style garter belt held up matching stockings; wide black and white stripes with a little frilly lace at the top, hugging his thighs deliciously. His shoes were old fashioned, but sexy with a nice heel. The dark blue bow around his neck was his personal touch; save the black eye patch he wore on his right eye. The little straps around his wrists and toward his shoulders were made of the same hookerish material as his miniskirt, and they began to itch. They were tight and were already bothering him. His first night was already beginning to look terrible.

As he forced his way into the Club, the pounding music was deafening, and the lights were blinding. There were so many colors in one place in such a short amount of time; he thought he’d have a seizure. He growled, angry at this turn of events as he looked through the color to find his kind walking through the club, but he could not see them.

“Goddammit, where the Hell are they?” He spoke such words he believed he was given the permission to say as soon as he joined this adult profession. He searched, being wary of the people around him. He didn’t want to be touched, and this kept him off the streets. He’d make good money dancing on a pole, but he would keep it at that. A male escort could get quite a bit of money, but the mere thought of another human touching his skin make him wretch.

Sebastian searched the floor, his eyes used to the strobe lights and ears easily tuning out the music. He wanted to find the new boy soon. He had made a bet with Claude that whoever found him first could have him. He had lost once to the man when Alois began working. He wasn’t about to lose again.

There he was, the new recruit, stumbling through the Club all cute and alone. He smirked, walking up to the boy from behind, giving him a nice slap on his barely vinyl covered ass.

Ciel screeched, turning around, his hands covering his own stinging posterior. “A customer can look but not touch!” He screamed with his eyes closed, remembering the rules of the place. He panted, never feeling such a thrill before, but he didn’t like it.

“Oh, sorry, little one. I thought you were cute, but you’ve sure got an attitude.” Sebastian chuckled, looking the boy over. He smirked. “Yes, that will be the perfect name for you. Your stripper name will be ‘sugar n’ spice’.”

Ciel opened his eyes, blinking a few times to once again get used to everything around him. The man in front of him was in quite a get-up. A torn tee seemed to have been modified strictly for this stripper, with a small strap going over his visible right shoulder. His gloves were made of the same material, only a deep purple. They had also been modified to look like the man had claws. His novelty thong was decorated with a paw print, and his boots were the longest and most outrageous he had ever seen. He wasn’t sure if he could ever wear a pointed heel like this. It looked as sharp as a knife. “Y-you’re…” He wasn’t sure who the man was, but he knew he was someone he was looking for.

“I’m Kitten Kaboodle. You can just call me kitten.” Sebastian winked, posing for the boy like a lucky cat, his left hand in a tight fist near his face, pawing at the air for a split second before grabbing the boy’s hand. “Come on. I’ll show you around.”

“W-wait! Let go of me!” He screamed, but his voice was almost totally lost in the crowd of people. This was too much. He couldn’t believe he even agreed to working at a place like this.

Sebastian heard the boy, but paid him no attention as he brought the catch toward Claude, ready to rub his win in the man’s face. It seemed as though the man had just gotten done with a private lap dance. His body was glistening with a mix of sweat and glitter, and his hair was all messed up. The man leaving the private room was not a looker in any sense of the word, so he knew Claude was given an abundant tip to even touch that man.

“How much did you make?” The raven haired man asked as he got close enough to speak with the other without having to scream. The private rooms were toward the back of the Club; nice and furnished. The sound was loud, but not nearly as deafening as it was on the floor.

“Two-hundred bucks, why do you ask?” The man was tall and had glasses; Ciel noticed. He blushed slightly. He had a thing for glasses, but kept that hidden from the world. “Oh.” The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I see you found him first. Quite a catch, I must say.” Claude looked the boy up and down with hungry eyes. It was apparent the man that he was with had thought of no one but himself. The novelty thong the man wore seemed to be at its breaking point, the pentagram in the front misshapen and bulging.

“What are you talking about?” Ciel was confused, looking away. Just what was going on?

“Nothing you need to know, dear.” Sebastian cooed, his voice light and airy. He was obviously happy. “This is Daddy Long Legs.” He chuckled as he spoke the name. It was a perfect match for this poisonous man. His long legs in thigh high boots were stunning and probably deadly. Ciel couldn’t help but stare; his heels were just as ridiculous as Sebastian’s. He wondered how they could do anything in them, let alone dance.

“Yes, well, I suppose you already named him, didn’t you. It’s probably as terrible as yours.” Claude sneered; yes, this man was indeed full of himself, just like his clients.

“It’s not bad at all!” Sebastian replied, hurt behind his voice. “Go on, tell him your name.” He smiled his dazzling smile at Ciel. The boy sighed, looking up just a tad.

“It’s s-sugar and spice-”

“Sugar n’ spice! Don’t forget the inflection!” The kitten spoke loudly. “The men here like it when you can talk fast; they’re not looking for cute boys with intellect. There’s no need to use whole words.” He laughed. “Plus; it’ll make you sound a bit southern. They’ll find you utterly adorable!”

“Well, I understand the sugar part, but there’s no spice in him that I can see.” Claude smirked, leaning down, a vinyl-gloved fingertip cupping underneath Ciel’s chin. The boy smacked his hand away quickly.

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled, backing away.

“Ah, and there you have it; the perfect name.” He chuckled darkly. “Well, I really must be going. It was nice chatting with you, erm, what is your real name?”

“It’s Ciel.”

“Darling. Ciel, I’ll see you around.” He smiled a bit before turning his heel and walking deep into the VIP section.

“What’s down there?” Ciel asked, pointing in the direction Daddy Long Legs was walking. Sebastian shook his head.

“You don’t really want to find out. At least for now. When they sell your virginity, you’ll go down there.”

“Oh I se-what?!” The boy’s one eye showed anger and shock as he now backed away from the taller man. “No-one’s supposed to touch-”

“Oh please; this is our life. This is what we do. You’ll like it once you get used to it, trust me.” He spoke as he grabbed the boy’s shoulders, winking. “But for now, you’ll be working on the stage. They need to get to know you first. Now come on, you haven’t met Wild Thing yet.”

Ciel knew it was a lie; he’d hate it. As soon as the Club was ready to use him in a way he wasn’t comfortable, he was out of there. He didn’t care if he had to hide from those men for the rest of his life; it would be better than this. The sickening feeling he had in the pit of his stomach only got worse as he took the man’s hand, following him through the throng of people.

“Of course, there are plenty of other strippers here, but Wild Thing, Daddy, and I are not only the top earners of this place, but we’ve been here the longest. Stick with us, kid, and you’ll be rolling in dough.” The man with the long raven hair spoke as if he enjoyed being here; Ciel didn’t understand it.

“Why do you work here?” Ciel called out, hoping he could speak with him just a little more.

“Isn’t it obvious? I love the attention.” He laughed.

Ciel frowned. This was the worst idea he had ever had. He wished he had sold his kidney or something else just as bad; anything would have been better than this.

Sebastian continued, bringing him to the main stage. Quite a few men were working hard, but none looked as hot or young as the blond boy.

“Hey, Wild Thing! Show ‘em what you’ve got!” The man called out! Ciel watched in awe as who he assumed Wild Thing was twirled and danced that sleek pole into the ground. He was like an aerobatic; mesmerizing and full of strength.

“How…does he do that?” The boy asked, mouth agape.

“Experience. Years of experience.” The crowd roared as he dismounted, walking up to a man in front and shaking his booty-shorts clothed ass in his face. The man went to touch and he turned around, holding a tight gloved pointer finger in the air.

“Nuh-uh-uh.” He whispered. He held out his hand and the man slapped a fifty into his palm. “That’s better.” He smirked demonically, slipping the bill right in front of his shorts. He fell to his knees and sensuously crawled over to the man, attacking his lips in a heated kiss, full of desire and want. The crowd cheered and whistled, watching the young boy as he kissed the man in full; their tongues entwining in a battle as passionate as only lovers could be.

“Just look at that, Ciel. There’s the real money.” Sebastian slapped the boy on the back, laughing aloud.

These men, however hot they were, were sick. However Ciel was beginning to think he was just as sick for thinking this was his way out of torment; even more torment.


End file.
